live fast die young
by Someone aka Me
Summary: Oliver and Percy come to the Triwizard Tournament to support Cedric, their boyfriend. They don't expect the way things go terribly, horribly wrong.


"Fairness does not govern life and death," Cedric had said once. He was talking about his mum's death, which had been years ago.

It was a strong statement from the Hufflepuff, usually so concerned with fairness.

But Cedric had never believed in life after death, or some kind of higher power. He believed in people, but nothing more.

For some reason, that's all that Percy can think about, as he clutches Oliver's hand and they wait for Cedric to return.

Because if the world were _fair_ , Harry wouldn't be competing in this tournament. If the world were fair, Cedric would be the only Hogwarts Champion. They sit in the stands of the Quidditch pitch, both habitually sitting in the Gryffindor section even though the stands are not their normal red, green, blue and yellow, but rather currently bear the logos of all three schools.

Fleur comes out of the maze first, shaking and seeming stunned by something. She is given a blanket and hustled off to a tent.

The next to send up sparks of red light is Viktor. Except then he comes out on a stretcher, swearing up and down that he didn't do it.

 _Do what_? Percy wonders. He grips Oliver's hand tighter.

He's not sure he cares who wins anymore. Not after seeing Fleur and Viktor. He just wants his other boyfriend back.

"It's fine," Oliver says.

Percy can't tear his eyes away from the pitch, which is stupid, because _they can't even see anything._

Oliver doesn't stop talking though. "It's fine. Cedric is strong; he's been training for this all year. You know he's prepared. It's fine."

Except then the chime goes off to let them know there's a winner, and nothing happens.

The cup was supposed to be a Portkey to take them outside of the maze, so the crowd could see them hold it aloft. Percy knows this. It was his idea, though Crouch had pretended it was his.

But Cedric doesn't appear.

Neither does Harry.

It feels like an invisible hand is gripping his heart, holding it in a vice.

Percy takes a deep breath, reminding himself that he is a dignified person who is not going to lose his composure when he doesn't even know if anything is wrong.

But…

This is not how this was supposed to go.

Professors disappear into the maze, but other than that nothing is noticeably wrong. The rest of the crowd, who would never know the cup is supposed to be a Portkey, have no idea. They still hold their collective breath in anticipation.

Percy is consumed with a creeping sense of dread.

"Percy?" Oliver says. "That wasn't just you being pompous, was it? The cup was _actually_ supposed to be a portkey?"

"They… might have changed it," Percy says, but he can't keep the doubt from his tone.

"Maybe," Oliver says. He sounds worried. His voice has always held all of his emotions.

Percy's spine is held rigid.

Professors begin to return from the maze. Cedric and Harry are not with them.

The crowd begins to murmur.

Neville, sitting in front of them, mutters, "Where the hell are you, Harry?"

Percy is thinking the same about Cedric.

But… what could've happened? They're on Hogwarts grounds. Even if some mad man decided this was a perfect opportunity to take crazy revenge on Harry — _again_ — he's got to know that he can't get on Hogwarts grounds by now… doesn't he?

If their boyfriend got caught up in some vendetta against Harry… well. Percy's not going to be best pleased. And that's the most diplomatic way of putting it.

But then Harry is there and the tension cracks as the portkey lands, showing them Harry on his knees, clutching the triwizard trophy and also holding on to Cedric's wrist. Cedric is lying on the ground. Harry is… sobbing.

The crowd's roar of excitement tapers off as people take in the scene.

Cedric isn't moving.

 _He's stunned. He's just stunned_ , Percy tells himself.

Except that Harry's is sobbing, and as the crowd goes silent, words scrape their way out of Harry's throat, hoarse and broken.

"He's back!" Harry screams. "He's back," he sobs. "Voldemort's back."

Harry clutches at Cedric, and Percy's blood runs cold. He can feel the bones in his hand creaking from where Oliver grips it.

"He's dead!" says Fudge, and the words carry but they don't sink in until they're repeated by the crowd.

"He's dead. Diggory's dead!"

 _No_.

"No," Oliver whispers. "No, no, no!" He stumbles forward, pulling Percy with him to the field.

Percy can't breathe, can't think, can't do anything except cling to Oliver's hand and stumble behind him.

Cedric can't be dead.

Not Cedric.

It feels like they've only just found him, only been dating for less than a year but he made them feel complete, fit easily in the gaps that their clashing personalities left behind.

They love him.

He cannot be dead.

By the time they get to the pitch Harry's been pulled away and Professor Sprout is standing over Cedric and keeping people back, except for Cedric's father, Amos, who is curled over his son's body.

Oliver falls to his knees on the other side of Amos, taking Cedric's hand.

Percy knows his face is twisted, distorted as he looks at the pale, unmoving skin of a man who was so alive less than two hours earlier.

The man who gave he and Oliver each a kiss before bounding off to take his place at the entrance of the maze.

The man who smiled like the damn sun.

He cannot be gone.

Everything feels hazy, unreal. Oliver is sobbing. Percy puts a hand on his shoulder and tries to understand.

In the end, there is no logic here. There is only the death of a good man who still had so much to live for.

* * *

Auction: Oliver/Percy/?; words: 972

Writing Month: 972

Moresome May: action: holding hands

Char App: 10. (setting) Hogwarts / Disney C7: Zazu - Word Set - Dignified / Pompous / Diplomatic / Creature Feature: Abaia: (character) Cedric Diggory; A Bao A Qu: (word) invisible / Shanon's Showcase: Finland: word: light; sexuality: LGBT / Book Club: Book Club: The Blue Man: (color)blue, (dialogue) "Fairness does not govern life and death.", (action) waiting for someone / Showtime: 36. Empty Chairs at Empty Tables - (emotion) Grief / Buttons: W2: Extra of W1: chime / Lyric Alley 5. Came to weeping / AAA: 14. Hummingbird - (phrase) "life after death" / Sophie's Shelf: 4. Coach Genghis: b) Alternatively, write about an athlete. / Emy's Emporium 13. The Yam (postal system) - write a fic set within 24h / Angel's Gameroom: Luigi - (Character) Neville Longbottom, (Location) Hogwarts, (Color) green

Scavenger Hunt: 8. Write a fic that is incredibly angsty

Cooking: starter pack: oliver/percy

Pokemon: Title: Live Fast Die Young; Word: Revenge; Colour: Red; Word: Crazy;

Insane House: Character - Cedric Diggory


End file.
